


Not Worth It.

by caitlesshea



Series: It's SO Fluffy! [12]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Craig, Building for Sale, Fluff, M/M, Scared Smurf, protective Adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran gets some disappointing news & Adrian comes to the rescue. Literally.





	Not Worth It.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this qualifies as Protective Adrian, but I've always wanted to see him and Smurf come to blows. Then, this happened.

Deran sighs. He is super bummed. He was  _ so close _ to buying the building The Drop was in. He had even spoken to the landlord last week and had just figured out how much longer it would take to get the rest of the cash together. So to get this notice, that the building had been sold, was a real blow. Oh well, maybe the next owner would be willing to sell eventually. He almost had the cash together anyways. 

 

“Hey," Adrian says to Deran as he walks into the bar, “What happened?”

 

Damn, does he look that bad? He texted Adrian to come by before he could stop himself. He hasn’t even told Adrian he was close to buying the building. He wanted it to be a surprise. He shrugs, eyes down, and hands the notice to Adrian. He finally looks up at the sound of paper crinkling and Adrian turning around to walk back outside. Deran scrambles up and chases after him. He catches him just before he gets to the door.

 

“Adrian what the hell?" Deran says. 

 

“This Deran. This," Adrian says, in a seething voice, as he holds up the paperwork. Deran’s surprised it hasn’t ripped in half.

 

“What?" Deran says utterly confused, “Yeah someone bought the building. Guess I have some new property management company to deal with.” He assumes anyways. He didn’t bother to read who it was though, and if Adrian’s anger is any indication, he should have.

 

“Not a company Deran. Her," Adrian practically spits out as he shoves the papers back at Deran. 

 

“Her?" Deran asks, “What are you talking about?”

 

Deran scrambles to read the rest of the notice and there at the bottom in bold letters is who owns the building:  **Janine Cody** . 

 

Deran’s mouth drops open and he can’t quite breathe. He looks up to see Adrian’s eyes narrow. Oh man, he’s  _ never  _ seen Adrian this mad before. 

 

“I’m gunna kill her," Adrian says and turns to leave the bar. Before Deran can even process what is happening, he hears Adrian’s car start up, and he’s running after him. 

 

“Adrian!" Deran yells, but Adrian just peels out of the bar parking lot like something’s on fire, “Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit.” Deran looks for his keys but realizes they’re inside. He runs to grab them and tries to call Craig. 

 

“Pick up. Pick up," Deran chants into the phone. He finally gets into his van and dials Craig again.

 

“What the hell?" Craig practically growls through the phone. He glances at the clock, 11am. No wonder Craig’s pissed.

 

“You need to get to Smurf’s right now. Adrian’s gunna kill her and I cannot bail him out of jail again," Deran gets out.

 

“What?!" Craig practically squeaks.

 

“Just get there. Help me. Please," Deran pleads. 

 

“Yeah. Jesus. Alright," Craig says and Deran hangs up. Deran tries to dial Adrian but it keeps going straight to voicemail.  _ Shit.  _ Not good. 

 

He doesn’t know how many traffic laws he has broken to get to Smurf’s. He didn’t even check to see how fast he was going. All he could think about was getting to Adrian before he did something stupid. Or worse, threaten Smurf and she hurt him, or has Pope hurt him. His gut churns. 

 

He finally pulls up to Smurf’s and the gate is open. He can see Adrian’s truck. Not good. That means she let him in. Like she knew he would come by. His van is barely in park when he jumps out and immediately hears his boyfriend screaming. 

 

“I’m gunna fucking kill you!" Adrian yells. Deran’s never run so fast in his life. He gets to the patio and takes in the scene unfolding around him. 

 

Smurf is standing on one end of the table in one of her robes and Pope is holding a struggling, seething Adrian back as Adrian reaches for Smurf again. 

 

“Let me go Pope," Adrian says.

 

“No," Pope answers.

 

“Thank you baby," Smurf says to Pope as she smirks at him. 

 

“Oh this isn’t for you. I should let him have at it. I’m doing this for Deran," Pope says and Adrian stops struggling. 

 

“What?" Deran squeaks. That causes everyone to turn and look at him. At the momentary reprieve of Pope letting Adrian go, Adrian grabs Smurf and pushes her against the wall. 

 

“I swear to God, if you don’t fix this, they will _never_ find your body," Adrian hisses at her. 

 

Both Deran and Pope grab him and pull him off. Smurf actually looks scared. Adrian is struggling. Holy shit, he’s strong. 

 

“Let me go!" Adrian screams. 

 

Craig finally gets there and pulls Adrian back and has him against his chest. 

 

“Dude," Craig says as Adrian’s still kicking trying to get away. Deran’s still got ahold of his arms but it’s a struggle to keep him still. 

 

Pope lets go and turns to Smurf who is leaning against the table.

 

“What is he talking about?" Pope asks her.

 

“Nothing baby," Smurf says, although it lacks her usual bravado.

 

“Bullshit," Pope sneers.

 

“She bought the building The Drop is in," Deran finally speaks. 

 

Craig looks shocked. Pope has a look of disgust on his face. And Adrian’s forehead veins are popping he’s so mad.

 

“Is he serious?" Pope turns to Smurf.

 

“Yes he’s serious. I swear to god. Let me go!" Adrian is still struggling against Craig’s hold. 

 

“Should let him do it," Pope quips. He hears Smurf inhale a sharp breath. 

 

“Stop," Deran says and then he turns to Adrian.

 

“Stop, please babe. She isn’t worth it," Deran says and puts his hand on Adrian’s arm. Adrian looks at him and he can see the moment the fight leaves him. Adrian’s body sags against Craig’s hold and Craig finally lets go. Deran tugs Adrian out towards his van and Craig follows them. Deran can vaguely hear Pope tell Smurf to fix this, before he sits Adrian down in the back of his van. 

 

Deran runs his fingers through his hair as Craig leans against the van. 

 

“She really buy the building?" Craig asks.

 

“Yeah. Got the paperwork this morning," Deran says and he goes to grab it from the front seat. He hands it to Craig and can tell the minute Craig gets to the part with Smurf’s name, “Jesus," Craig says, “She didn’t even try to hide it.”

 

And isn’t that the most fucked up part? She did this on purpose. There is nothing. Nothing, in her real name, beyond this house. She wanted him to know she did this. That she could always come and take what’s his. 

 

“Nope," Deran says, the situation finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. He moves to sit next to Adrian, who still hasn’t said anything. He puts his head on Adrian’s shoulder and he can feel Adrian’s arm come around his back. It’s comforting. 

 

“Should’ve let me do it," Adrian snarks. At least he’s calmed down enough to joke about it. It’s a tempting offer, but he meant what he said earlier. She isn’t worth it. 

 

“Nah. Not worth the hassle man," Craig says. That has Deran looking up. Craig is usually the only one to defend her. He must be giving Craig a weird look, because Craig answers him even though he didn’t ask the question out loud, “This is fucked up dude. She crossed a line.”

 

Deran sighs and is about to agree with Craig, when Pope makes his way over.

 

“It’s all handled. She’s going to sign the title to the building over to you," Pope says in his nonchalant way.

 

“What? Dude. No," Deran says. He doesn’t want anything from Smurf. This would just be something she’d hold over his head. Pope gives him a look. 

 

“Dude why not?" Craig says, “Isn’t that what you want?”

 

He wants to own the building, but not because of Smurf. Never because of her.

 

“Because she’d never let it go," Adrian answers for him. Deran’s glad he doesn’t have to explain it to him. 

 

“Well then. What do we do?" Craig asks. 

 

“Maybe she can sell it back to the original owners. Maybe the closing didn’t happen yet. And she can back out, and Deran can actually buy the building from them," Adrian suggests, “I mean, if you have the money?" he looks at Deran. 

 

“I do. It was supposed to be a surprise," Deran sighs.

 

“I’ll tell her," Pope says and turns to walk back inside.

 

“Would they let her sell it back?” Craig asks. 

 

“It might not actually be completely sold yet. Sometimes they send these letters as a heads up," Adrian says. 

 

“We’ll figure it out either way," Deran says, “If she’s my landlord then there’s nothing I can do about it," he shrugs.

 

“Not nothing," Adrian grumbles. Deran laughs, “Okay. I get it," Deran says, “Sheesh. When did you get so violent?” 

 

He’s only half joking. He knows how Adrian feels about Smurf, although this is the first time he’s literally come to blows with her about it. He thinks given the right motivation Adrian could definitely fulfill the promises he was making. He shivers at the thought.

 

“I hate her. I play nice for you. For your brothers. But this was too much. To try and take this from you," Adrian says strongly, “I won’t let her.”

 

The conviction in Adrian’s voice.. is hot. He turns to look at Adrian as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. He can see Adrian’s eyes flash. 

 

He feels a whack on his head. “Ow," Deran says to Craig, who has apparently rolled up the paperwork to hit Deran with.

 

“What the hell?" Deran asks as Adrian laughs.

 

“Dude. Fuck in your own house," Craig says as his eyes are twinkling. Deran sighs. He’s about to drag Adrian away so they can get in their cars to do just that, when Pope comes back outside scowling. 

 

“Apparently it was all a scam. She found out the owner wanted to sell and that you were interested. She paid him to write that letter and not sell to you," Pope says.

 

“Jesus," Deran says at the same time Adrian says, “That bitch.”

 

“Mmm. Here’s all the paperwork. You can call the landlord yourself when you’re ready," Pope says and hands him a file. A huge file. This must’ve taken her a while to put together.

 

“How long has she been watching the place?" Adrian asks as he takes a look at the documents.

 

“From the beginning it seems," Pope shrugs, “Let me know if you have any issues. She knows not to speak to you until you’re ready.”

 

“Thanks man," Deran says as Pope nods and turns to go back inside.

 

“Some shit man," Craig says, “You good? I’m going back to bed.”

 

Deran laughs, “Yeah man thanks.”

 

“Thanks," Adrian says to Craig as well.

 

“No problem dude," Craig says, “Although next time you plan to go after Smurf, a little warning first.”

 

Adrian laughs, “Alright.”

 

Deran gets up out of the van after Craig leaves, “Ready to go home? Rather not have this conversation here," Deran asks.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go home," Adrian says and kisses him. 

 

They finally both get home and Deran sees Adrian head straight to the kitchen and grab a beer. He grabs one too.

 

“So, wanna tell me why you went over there ready to kill Smurf. Not that I blame you but ..," Deran trails off, not sure what to say. He doesn’t blame Adrian. It was probably a long time coming, but it is his mom. 

 

Adrian sighs, “I’m sorry okay.”

 

“I know," Deran says.

 

“I just lost it. Everything you do, she does something to try and ruin it. She’s always trying to take something from you. Manipulate you. Use you. To do her bidding. I’m sick of it. She can’t ever just let something go. It has to be hers. Her way. On her terms. I can’t watch her keep hurting you. And don’t tell me it doesn’t hurt you, D. I know it does," Adrian says as puts his beer down. 

 

Deran can’t even argue with him. Adrian’s right, it does hurt. He’s barely even begun to process her latest attack, but he knows, already, that it makes his chest ache. He walks to Adrian and puts his arms around him as he leans his head on his shoulder. He feels Adrian hug him back. The motions Adrian’s hands are making on his back soothing the ache.

 

“Thank you," Deran whispers as he leans up to kiss Adrian’s cheek and nuzzle into his neck like a cat. 

 

“Just glad Pope got there when he did," Adrian says. 

 

“Never thought I’d hear you say that," Deran laughs.

 

Adrian returns the laugh and Deran can feel his shrug.

 

“Yeah well. Last thing I want is to go back to jail and have it hurt you," Adrian says. 

 

Deran just squeezes Adrian even tighter, not sure he can get the words out that he wants to say, but he tries to anyways.

 

“Thank you," Deran says, “For looking out for me.”

 

“Always," Adrian says back. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
